Captain and I
by amira raja
Summary: Mirai Kaname-A teenage girl who wanted to join Date Clan. Will she succeed or not? What does Date Masamune say... Sorry, I'm bad in summary... Rated M to be saved...
1. Captain and I

captain and I

Mirai P.O.V.

I am a teenage girl named Mirai Kaname. For some reason, I don't actually behave as a girl or mature woman. I acted more like a mature boy, you see, I prefer weapon and boy's clothing rather than girly stuff and fashion. Normal teenage girl would talk about gossip and other stuff, but I'm more in weapon and sport. I've always dream about joining Date military team, I wanted to show them that girls are not weak as they think. I may not have girly face cause I have a scar at my cheek when I fought some bullies. Of course, I have weapons such as katanas, two wooden sword, a bow, and arrow. I also learn how to ride horses, as i have a horse name White Star, all this are my father, he gave it to me for protection.

~~~~~~~•_•~~~~~~~~

Mirai P.O.V.

Every morning, I would wake up and train at the forest behind the hill which there is a large field with my horse. This time I thought of training all in on day so I brought all my weapons and train. Its really tiring to train but today i want to make bigger effort.

(||||||—_—)

Date Masamune P.O.V

I'm getting tired sitting at my room wondering what to do, Sanada Yukimura is following his master to a battle field and I can't fight with him,so i thought of having a scroll around the town as I haven't been there for a long time. After wearing my clothes that is white shirt and blue yakama, I bought along my two katanas, just in case. When I reach at the town, there are many people buying things, children running, seller shouting to get buyers attention and i couldn't care less. It's getting nosier so I got irritate, I want to go to a place that is peaceful and windy. So I walk in the forest behind the hill knowing the is a field to relax. When I get there, I realise there is a person training. Not wanting to disturb her, I climbed a big tree to watch her train.

(=_=||||||||)

Mirai P.O.V.

As I was training with my wooden swords, I saw a shadow behind some tree but I ignore it, thinking it was a boar or some harmless animal. I pick up a big rock and throw it at the sky, I jump and slice the rock to pieces with my wooden sword. When I thought I'm done with my wooden one, I might go on the real katanas. I have a pair of katanas and a pair of shorter katanas for women. I always train myself to use four of them, somehow I get used to it. After training, I put my weapon in order at the ground and lie down, exhausted. To feel better, I sing my favourite song 'Move'. After singing, I begin to talk to my self, "I prefer being a boy than being a girl, why is it so hard to show that women is not as weak as they thought? I always dream and hoping to go in Date's military team, that way my goal would be easier. I wonder what is my future holds, and everybody knows that girl can't go in military. Arghhh, things are being so complicated! SHIT!" I sit up and throw a flat rock beside me away with force, showing my anger.

/

Date Masamune P.O.V.

I stared at the teenage girl from the tree, disbelief. "I never thought a girl would want to join my military cause I always thought that girls are weak and doesn't care about having a goal like that girl do." Then I smirk, jumping down from the tree and walk to the girl. When the time she realise me, she jumped at looked at me.

"Who are you and why are you here. " she says glaring at me.

"I'm Date Masamune and I'm here cause I wanted to go to a peaceful and calm place but this place seems to be reserve."

She stared at me disbelief, "You really are the 'Dokuganryu' the old folk like to talk about."

She stop staring and start to glare at me," Why would the captain of the military would come here and since it reserve why won't you go back?"

"You really like to ask question do you?"

"Just to make sure of the surrounding, I dare say."

"Fine, I here to fight with you since I'm bored."

The girl shock and her eyes is wide,"Why would I fight with you? And the reason you want to fight with me is that you're bored?!"

"Yup, just like you say. Anyway, fighting without a price is not welcoming don't you think?"

"A price?"

"I thought if you could fight with me 30 minutes straight and doesn't fall to your knees, I would let you go in my team." I say in a serious tone.

The girl looks interest in my offer since I know she would want it. She look at me, in serious manners, "Let me have my weapon and ask my horse to step away then we may start."

"I can wait you know."

She took her four katanas, two are long and the other two are short, tying it at her waist, put some bandage at her arm, and ask the horse to step a side. And the horse seems to follow whats she says. I look at her, confused, "You can talk with your horse?"

"Of course! This horse understands any word that I say. He is my family, he will protect me when I in danger. Since he is white in colour, I called him White Star."

"Ohh, never knew a girl like you can ride a horse, using katanas and bows, even you can sing well." I praise her in monotone voice.

She blush at my comment but faded almost instantly.

"Girls are not weak as you think, they can be useful and more clever than boys." she says in mocking voice.

Well, I snapped."Hold it! Boys are stronger than girls!" I said defending men's pride.

"As in physical, I do agree. As in mantel, girls might be better than boys. Don't you think?" She says, crossing arms.

"Well this is getting no where! LET'S FIGHT!" I said, irritated.

( _ )

Mirai P.O.V.

I was shocked when Dokuganryuu offer me a deal that is if I fight with him and doesn't fall to my knee in 30 minutes, I get to go in the military. As a rare offer like this,I won't lose!

"Then lets' count to three!"

"One!" Date Masamune draws his swords and so do I but keep the shorted aside first.

"Two!" Both of us step forward, focus on the opponent in front.

"THREE!" The fight start with slashing sword and spread out power of each element. Date Masamune's element is electric while I am wind. The fight was tiring, never I fought someone as strong as him. I grinned, shouting in english,"BRING IT ON!" He too, shouted in english, "LET'S PARTY!" The fight last 35 minutes, we both were panting so hard that our vision start to blur.

"You are really strong for a teenage girl, you see."

"Well I have to admit that you are strong too, when I fought with Sanada Yukimura, he can last 25 minutes. You break the record young captain."

"Why thank you for the compliment and yet you are the first women I fought that can last over than 30 minutes."

"Thank you too."

I let go one of my long katanas and pull out the shorter one. "Let's finish this!" I say, spreading all my element of power, causing the wind unstable and focus on my last move.

"I'm about to say the same!" He too focus on his last moves and spreading electric all over the place. We both jump in the air at the same time, and attack at full force.

"WARGHH!"

"ARGGHH!"

When we reach the ground, both of us fall to our knee, can't control the pain. I have a long scratch at my left arm, the young captain and two scratch that is on his white shirt and at his blue yakama deep enough to draw some blood out. We both panting like there is no end, staring at each other with pride. "Guess I make it, can I join your military team, Dokuganryu?" I said walking towards my horse, my right hand holding my left hand, trying to make it stop bleeding.

"A man doesn't go back to his words" he said smirking.

"Haha, I see. Hey, do you want me to put some bandage on you?" I said pulling out some cotton and a bottle of peroxide to aid my scratch, a tears come out cause of the pain. After bandage my arm, I walk towards him with my first aid to bandage his arm and leg. At first, he refuse by saying, "Its okay, I can manage this. Is just a small scratch, by the way, aren't you at bit too good for a boy compare to a girl?" he said facing the other side.

"I was born like this."I said trying to reach his sleeve once again. Yet he refuse.

"For a young captain of Date's military team, head of Oushū, Date Masamune are called as dokuganryuu, you are pretty stubborn." I shake my head. " Just let me aid you, is not that painful." I say trying to open his sleeve to aid his arm.

"If is not painful, why did you cry when you aid your arm!" He said, pushing me away.

"Ouch, let me tell you something, young captain. I have long scratch and you have shorter one, and what's more, if we don't aid it, it will leave a scar and bacteria will go in your body." I said on more time with serious tone and try harder to roll up his sleeve.

"I'm fine by having small scars!" He said tugging my arm to let go.

I snapped,I hit hard at his arm and leg where his injured part were.

"Owww, hey! What do you do that for?!" The stubborn Dokuganryuu ask, pissed.

"To show how pissed I am. Fine! Since you don't want to be aid, I don't care anymore. I wanted to aid you as my gratitude of joining your military team, dahomune!"

"Whaa... Nobody mock my name before!"

"Then I will be the first!"

"Grrrr... SHIT!"

"Looks like you are pissed off, dahomune." I insult him.

"Stop that! What more, tell me what your name, why are you aiming to become a military and where did you learn how to fight!" he said, facing the other way, crossed hand.

"Fine, my name is Mirai Kaname. The reason I wanted to join military is to show the world that girls are not weak, when I was small, a lot of boys loves to bully small kids. And I was to protect them, in the end they lost and they manage to cut my cheek. That why I have this scar, this scar resemble that if you want to protect someone, you might get hurt. I learn martial art and this element is from my dad, he taught me how to fight. Before he left me, he let me have all his weapon. I have a gun at home but I didn't want to make a ruckus so I hidden it." I said while put plaster at his arm and legs. After finish banding the injuries, I head towards my horse putting back all my weapon in the bag that attached to the horse.

"When will I join?" I asked after putting back my weapons and face him.

"At the mean time, my military team needs more warrior. So I thought of having at least one man in each family's in this town." He said while closing his eyes.

"I get to disguise as a man, that is fun!"I said happily."I didn't get to be a boy but at lease I can disguise, I haven't done this a long time ago."

"Maybe this week I'm gonna announce the town so be patience." He said getting up from the ground.

"Alright, I'm glad I get to go in your team, Captain!" I said saluting him.

He chuckle,"I found you quite amusing"

"Well then, see you later! Stubborn Captain!"I said riding my horse, when he scream about stop making names, I speed up.

Will be continue... R&R thx


	2. Chapter 2

Date masamune P.O.V.

After Mirai ride her horse away from the field, I sit on the ground, tired."Now the Date's military team would have a girl inside." I sighed. Wondering what will Kojuurou say.

I on my feet walking back to the gate of Date's Clan, and was greet by my underlings. After I took a bath, Kojuurou went in my room asking how was my day at town.

"Nah, not much. Its too noisy."I said skipping the topic about the girl I met at the field.

"I see."Kojuurou said formally.

"Kojuurou."

"Yes, Masamune-sama" He answer almost instantly.

"I think we need more warrior, send General Sora(make up name) to the town, saying the Date's military team needs more warrior, each family needs at least one man to join. The family who doesn't join will be a laugh stock." I said, crossing arms.

"Right away, Masamune-sama." Kojuurou said standing up and excuse himself out of my room.

"The promise have been fulfilled, Mirai." I said, " Now is your turn."

££/&:)&£: ).& /)-).

Mirai P.O.V.

When I reach home, I heard like a chaos going on in the city. Curious, I went to the city to check. To my surprise, there are some people from Date's military team. The person in front inhale and said,"I am General Sora, I here to inform you all a message from Lord Date Masamune. The military apparently needs more warrior, Lord Date command that every family must at least send out one man to be our warrior. It doesn't care if it a family related or not, but if you don't send out anybody to join, your family would be a laugh stock. That is all, the chosen warrior must be in front of Date's military practice gate by tomorrow before dawn." With that, the men walk away. I smirk, you are quite fast of making command aren't you, young captain. I quickly went home, putting out my scissors and some blue T-shirt and black trousers one the table to ware before dawn. I cut my long hair till my shoulders, there are some man with feminine characters. I took a bath, and sleep. I wake at 2 o'clock in the morning, make my action for the big event. I brush my teeth and wash my face, wrapping my breast with bandage. Lucky for me, I didn't have too big boobs, otherwise it would be painful. After wrapping it flat, to my surprise, it doesn't hurt at all. I tie my hair into a ponytail which i hate it, so I cut out some bangs from my hair to be more fashionable. After that, I wore my clothes that I have prepared beforehand. I took out my bow, arrows, my two long katanas, my two short katanas, and two guns. Putting in a bag which my father gave me for my weapon, I give my horse two carrot and one apple and then we rode to the destination.

!\(!_!)/!

Masamune's P.O.V.

I woke up early to greet the newbies, I woke my fighting outfits and walk out from my room. I ride my horse to the hill to get better view. This hill is in the Date's practice ground, specially from the upperclass to monitor the newbies or warriors training. Kujuurou beside me all the time, I watch them carefully, searching for the girl. At last I found it, she is beside her horse with a bag filled with something and wore simple clothes. To my surprise, she looks muscular and her face does look like a girl but she does a great job of hiding her identity.

(•_•)

Mirai P.O.V.

By the time I reach, is about a quarter to five in the morning. I found a spot under a tree, I stand beside my horse and wait patiently. Six o'clock sharp, there is a person with bun style hair blowing a horn to attract our attention. After the person finish blowing, suddenly the gate open wide. We make ourself in, White Star have to put in the stable so I let the man in charge take care of it. Carrying my stuff with one hand, lining up. The person whom inform the detail the other day stand in front of me stare at me.

I said with monotone voice, "Yes, what is wrong with my face? Is there a dead bug sticking at my cheek?"

His face was shocked then turn red with anger, almost like kettle on fire, shouted at me."Wha... How dare you insult me! Who you think you are!" With that, all eyes are on us.

"What? You WERE staring at me a while ago. I was asking what wrong, and you aren't answering." I put my face near his face while stating the truth.

His face was blushing, "NO I DIDN'T! I was thinking are you a girl or a boy! That why I keep looking at you since your face looks like a girl! THAT ALL!" Trowing his hand up to state his reasoning.

"Ah, you just admit you look at me. you even use 'keep looking' in your sentence. What wrong with a boy having feminine looks, there are a lot of them these days and I happen to have this face since I was born... Are you gay?" I explain with a mocking tone and look at him intensely. Everyone laugh as they heard that statement.

Anddddd he explode,"I'M NOT GAY! I AM GOING TO GIVE DOUBLE TRAINING FOR NORMAL NEWBIES!"

Me and my big mouth... "Mah, I don't mind doing so. Is that fine with you, General Sora?" I replied with a mocking plus insult voice, enjoying his expression of anger.

"Hmmppphh! You will be sorry of what you said!" He continue by looking at everyone, "Starting tomorrow, you have to wake up at eight and be ready at eight thirty every morning!Understand?!"

"Yes, sir!" said everyone, except me though cause I already started to hate him...

"Now change to this clothes!" He showed us a plain looking T- shirt, a simple track bottom and a pair of black boots.

"Yes, sir!" was the answer again.

As no body was looking, I went behind a tree to change my clothes. I change at my most record, four second. I went back and put my clothes inside my bag before putting on the boots.

~~~~~~~~(#^.^#)~~~~~~~~

Masamune P.O.V.

As I monitor her, I snicker when she mock Sora. Kojuurou did the same but he was facing the other, one hand covering his mouth and the other clenching his stomach in order to stop laughing. After we calm down, we ride our horse down hill to greet them. After arriving, we saw Sora's face still red, we snicker even more, making him blush even more. After everybody wear their training clothes, lining up to listen to the next order. Mirai was at the front of the thirty-nine line, as it was at the centre, I make my way in front of her, smirking as like look down on her. She glare at me, Kujuurou was behind me and look at me with concern. I shouted, loud enough to let everybody hear.

"ALL RIGHT! Now everyone have gathered, this is Date Clan. My name is Date Masamune, Head of Oushū, with the nickname of 'One-Eye Dragon' the 'Dokuganryu'. I will be your captain, the rules here is easy. Three rules only, first is Never go back from your words! Second is Never betray the clan or your comrades! Third is Always think the ones you love. That way you will succeed as a perfect warrior." I say smirking when everybody rise their hand and shouted "YEAH!"

"Today we will learn how to bow a arrow, as we are short of archery warrior. " General Sora say with strict face, apparently he stop blushing and when back to normal face.

R&R please... Sorry if this story sound the same like someones... Is just a coincidence.


End file.
